


Sweet Lies

by SullaWolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullaWolf/pseuds/SullaWolf
Summary: Jongin thought it was over...Jongin thought the past would remain in the past...Jongin thought his happiness with Sehun would never be tainted...Oh, Jongin was a fool.





	1. Once Upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh, sometimes the truth hurts more than lies,  
> Oh, we are scared of getting hurt,  
> We turn away from the truth”  
> \- Exo, Sweet lies

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim, we couldn’t save the mother, but the baby is fine. Congratulation; Mrs. Kim left you a very handsome baby boy”

…

Did it ever happen to you and someone asked you; _‘I have two news for you; a good one and a bad one. Which one do you want to hear first?’_  

Did you ever choose the bad one first thinking that the good news will really make you happy and forget about everything else?

Did you ever realize that no; no matter how good the happy news is, you will still be hurt, that nothing will make you forget?

That is what happened to Mr. Kim.

Losing the woman he loved for 15 years was way too painful to be elevated with the arrival of his new baby.

Since childhood, Mr. Kim knew what it did it mean to be a _Kim_ and the only heir of the KAI Corporation, a leading company in the pharmaceutical industry. He had only one goal in front of his eyes throughout his entire life; to make his father’s proud.

He took his first steps into the adult world ever since he was in elementary school; taking small and part time jobs here and there to earn his own money, to learn how to depend on himself.

Then, love hit him like a thunderstorm in Middle school when he met Park Soo In; the most beautiful girl in Seoul as he told his father one day during dinner.

 _“She has the longest hair and the nicest smile in the whole school, father”_ He said with heart-shaped smile.

High School days were filled with Mr. and Mrs. Kim plans for their future; what to study, and where. They agreed to apply for Seoul University but choose different majors. While Mr. Kim choose Business Administration, she chooses Pharmacy. Love pushed them forward and gave them the passion to live. It made college days bearable and mental breakdowns tolerable. They graduated with their finger intertwined together.

The two lovers got their first job at the KAI Corporation as junior employees, but soon their efficiency made them get so many promotions and were able to earn enough money to start up their own life. Mr. Kim thought it was finally the right time to crown this long journey and marry that wonderful woman. The marriage was soon followed by him taking the position of the corporation CEO.

Everything was perfect for two years, but life doesn’t give everything for free. Life isn’t a wishing-grantee factor.

Mr. Kim lost his wife in a moment that was supposed to be their happiest moment in life. Her death left Mr. Kim lost and clueless with a newborn baby in his arms

_._._

The first time Mr. Kim held his son, looked into his dark orbs and smelled his scent, he felt empty and alone. He didn’t hate the baby but hated how his continues cries and screams reminded him of his great loss; she is really gone.

But wounds heal, and _Jongin_ was the perfect cure.

Jongin, the sun-kissed boy, knew how to warm his father’s heart. The innocent blinks, the cute pouty lips, the small and faint sounds he made whenever he saw his father. It wasn’t hard to fall in love with the quiet and peaceful Jongin.

Jongin’s infancy years passed quietly as he was really an obedient child. It was barely noticeable then that the Kim mansion had a baby inside of it. However, things started to change when Jongin became 7 years old.

Realizing he was an orphan and his mother died while giving birth to him came with a lot of questions, with a lot of doubts, and a lot of sad thoughts.

“Nanny, did my mother hated me?” Jongin asked his nanny one day, closing the book he was looking into.

“No, Jonginie! Of course not! Why are you saying that?”

Jongin shifted in his seat, “Because she left the world once I arrived”

The woman’s face softened at the little boy chewing on his lower lips, “No Jongin, your mother loved you so much, but she had to go. It is called destiny, honey”

“But if it weren’t for me, she would have been alive now. Dad would have been happier”

No matter how many times his nanny tried to convince him otherwise, Jongin grew up with the guilt of taking away his mother’s life; that he was responsible for her death.

“Dad, if time goes backwards one day and you have to choose between me and my mother, who would you choose?”

Jongin asked one day at the age of 10.

The spoon in Mr. Kim’s hand fall with a thud on the plate in front of him, “What are you saying Jongin?”

“You loved mother more than me, right? You wish she was the one who survived, don’t you?”

“Jongin…”

“I’m sorry Dad, sorry for taking her life. I wish I had the opportunity to make a choice” Jongin broke into tears, a sob leaving his throat violently.

Mr. Kim jumped out of his seat and went to his son’s seat, kneeling in front of him and holding him by his shoulders.

“Don’t ever say that again Jongin. Your mother died because she had to, it has nothing to do with you. Even if it weren’t for you, she would have died. Being sad for losing your mother, doesn’t mean I don’t love you! I love you so much Jongin. You are the only thing I have in this world, the last gift she left me before dying. How can I not love you?”

He thumbed the tears away the chubby cheeks.

“I don’t want to see you crying again, Jongin. I need you to be strong. Your grandfather is so sick at the meantime, and I don’t know what the future holds for us. So, from now on, you won’t cry, won’t think about her death, won’t let all of those thoughts control your mind again, Jongin, okay?”

The little boy can only nod.

“Always remember, a _Kim_ doesn’t cry, Jongin”

_‘A Kim does not cry’_

That was what Jongin tried to convince himself with every time he wanted to cry; that he shouldn’t, that he can’t. So, he learnt how to mask his feelings, how to suppress everything deep down.

He poured himself into study and barely had time to spare a glance at anything or anyone else. He was almost friendless. Despite his dazzlingly handsome face, Jongin never tried to approach anyone or let anyone close to him. He only wanted to graduate as fast as he could.

However, it was only until his first year at high school that Jongin opened his heart for the first time for someone.

“Hi!! My name is Jongdae” A tiny boy said with high bitched voice, standing in front of Jongin’s desk.

Jongin snapped his head towards the boy, “H-hey?”

“Can I sit here?” The boy asked again, flashing a kittenish smile.

Jongin examined the boy’s features; his doe eyes, the long lashes, his long black hair, his slim lips and fair skin.

“Y-yes, you can”

The boy smiled widely before sitting down, “Thank you, I was worried I wouldn’t find someone willing to let me sit next to him”

“You don’t have to worry; most students here are actually nice” Jongin assured with a smile.

“I’m originally from Siheung; my family moved her recently”

Jongin nodded.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Jongin”

“Nice to meet you, Jongin” He grinned.

“Nice to meet you too”

“So, you used to attend middle school here too?” Jongdae asked casually.

Jongin cleared his throat, “Yes, I did”

“Good! So, you know this school well?” He asked excitedly, Jongin noticed the small boy really had a loud voice.

“Yes?”

“Good! Oh my God! I’m so lucky!!” He squealed happily.

Jongin cracked a chuckle at the childish boy in front of him.

“We will be friends from now on, Jongin!”

Somehow Jongin found himself saying, “Of course”

_._._

Jongdae was loud, bubbly, whiny, noisy and mostly a party person. But he was extra kind, understanding, amazing listener, and gave the wisest advices ever. His interest was mostly in singing and even joined the School Radio team to bless the students with his voice every morning.

“Jongin, let’s go out tonight” Jongdae suggested one day as they collected their books into their bags.

“But I have a lot of homework, Dae”

“You always say that!” Jongdae whined “Come on, let’s go somewhere!”

“But…”

“No buts” Jongdae cut him firmly, “You need some fresh air, you are 17 not 70 for god’s sake!”

“Okay” Jongin sighed hopelessly, “Where do you want to go?”

“Let’s go to a club” He winked.

“We are underage!”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “We won’t drink or stay there late; we will have some fun and dance a little”

“I don’t know how to dance” Jongin trailed softly.

“Me neither” the shorter boy shrugged, “We will just embarrass ourselves there I guess”

Jongin bite his lips, “I’m not sure of this”

“Who cares old man!”

Being Jongdae’s friend was a bless, Jongin came to conclude; being around that bundle of happiness and positiveness was everything Jongin needed and never thought he was looking for it.

_._._

Jongin watched Jongdae falling in love with lots of eyerolls and scowls. He was disgustingly crushing on the football team leader who is also a member in the school dance team and occasionally sang with them in the Radio.

_‘He is perfect! There is nothing he can’t do, believe me!’_

He said one day. Jongin could only nod. There is no use in arguing.

 “Jongin! Jongin!” Jongdae screamed at the top of his lungs, running across the class towards him, “I’m so happy! I’m freaking happy!”

Jongin closed his book and looked at the now panting Jongdae, “Calm your ass, what happened?”

“Minseok! Minseokie!! My beautiful angel!”

Jongin cringed at the nicknames, “What about him?”

“I just confessed to him and he said he likes me too!!” Jongdae exclaimed excitedly, “He agreed to go out in a date with me Nini!”

“Oh my God! Finally!!” Jongin groans in relief.

_._._

Jongin’s grandfather passed away days before he started his second year in high school. The news was devastating for Jongin’s father, even when the man had been sick for the past decade. It still hurt. Death always hurt.

“It’s only you and me now, Jongin. We are the only _‘Kims’_ left. The Corporation is in our hands now and we must do everything to protect it”

Mr. Kim said as they stood in front of his father’s grave.

“There is something I want to tell you Jongin” He turned to look at his son carefully, “If you want to be successful in your life, don’t ever fall in love. Love makes us weak and fragile. It distracts us from our goals”

Jongin blinked in confusion, “But you loved mother more than anything else, dad”

“And that is why I’m weak Jongin, I’m weak and I don’t want you to be like me” he sighed, “Because I loved your mother so much, I couldn’t move on after her death. I don’t want this to happen to you. Don’t fall in love, don’t be like me, Jongin”

Being the good son he was, Jongin engraved those words at the back of his head.

_._._

“What will we do after graduation?” Minseok asked one day as they were having lunch at the school’s cafeteria.

“I will study pharmacy like my mother” Jongin shrugged, “what about you guys?”

“We agreed to enroll in KyungHee University” Jongdae explained proudly, “We will major in music”

“You know we want to work in that field, be idols maybe” Minseok added, smiling shyly.

Jongdae leaned in and pecked the boy’s lips shortly, “And we will, baby”

Minseok, scandalized, hit Jongdae’s arms “Dae! Not here!”

Nonchalant, Jongdae captures the pair of rosy lips again and gave them a longer kiss, “I don’t care”

Jongin pulled a disgusted face, “Please, I’m trying to eat!!”  

“This is your salty ass talking because you don’t get laid!” Jongdae teased, and Minseok had to hide his face in the crock of Jongdae’s neck from embarrassment.

“You will give him a heart attack one day” Jongin pointed out.

Jongdae soothed his boyfriend by kissing him again.

_._._

“I was admitted into Seoul University, didn’t make it into KyungHee”

Jongin said sadly, the music in the club turning into a softer tone to fit the situation suddenly.

“We won’t be in the same university!” Jongdae pouted, putting down his glass of beer.

“That will be nice though” Minseok spoke up, getting their attention, “This is where your parents studied right?”

Jongin nodded, “Yeah, this is the only good thing about the whole thing to be honest”

Minseok gave him a soft smile, “Wish you all the best Jongin”

“Thanks, Minseok” He turned his attention to the still sulking Jongdae, “Come on Dae, don’t be sad; we will keep up together regardless”

Jongdae sighed “You bet your ass I will allow you not to keep up with us?”

The trio broke into a fit of laughter, gulping down two glasses of beer. Jongin watched fondly as Jongdae pressed chaste kisses on Minseok’s lips every now and then; he would miss that.

“I will miss you guys, take care of each other. And stop making out in public please”

Minseok giggled, “Yeah I’m trying”

“Minseokie!!!” Jongdae whined, Jongin had to cover his ears with his hands.

“This is something I won’t miss!!”

“Shut up, you ass!! You will miss my pretty face everyday, don’t deny it!”

Jongin shifted his gaze between his two friends, “Probably yes, I will”

Jongin knew he would miss it; he would miss everything about Jongdae and even Minseok whom he became to love and treasure just as much.

Minseok was technically one year older than the two Jong’s but due to taking part in so many activities and school teams, he ended up at the same academic year as them. Minseok, unlike Jongdae, wasn’t as loud, but he appreciated having fun and partying as much as his boyfriend. He had the softest gummy smile ever and after spending time with him, Jongin knew why Jongdae fall in love with Minseok. He was considerate, mature, talented, funny and overall interesting person.

Jongin knew he would miss seeing the couple every day, even if they disgusted him all the time with their lovey-dovey acts.

_._._

college life was calm; without Jongdae’s and Minseok’s quarrels all the time, it was indeed quiet. Days passed slowly and softly; every day he would go to his classes, study, go to sleep and wake up next day to do the same things. He made sure to meet up with the couple every weekend, and somehow Mr. Kim grew to like the pair.  

But storm soon followed the silence.

It was one day during his second year when one of his professors asked the class for a group project. Jongin knew he was doomed for he never worked in groups and didn’t even have any friends to work with.

Until he heard someone calling for him, loud and confidently across the halls.

 “Hey! Kim Jongin! Mr. Chocolate skin! Wait!”

 

* * *

 

A\N: Hello everyone!

Yes, another fic just because am that crazy X’D

This is actually a remake of one of my old fics for another couple posted on AFF ~

The story was inspired by a novel I read back in 2014 and I wrote the original fic based on some ideas from that novel.

Since that fic was so close to my heart I decided to make a remake for it!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love it! <3

Share me your thoughts in the comments ~~ 


	2. Byun Baekhyun

Jongin turned his head slowly, examining the owner of the voice from head to toe; a very pretty face, red long hair, pair of pink lips and two mischievous eyes hiding behind glasses dangling lightly on a very cute nose.

 _He is beautiful._ Was Jongin’s first thought.

The boy smirked, ran a hand through his hair before walking towards Jongin so quietly.

“Hello there” The boy winked.

Jongin crossed his eyebrows “Who are you?”

The boy scoffed, “You don’t even know me?”

“Should I?”

“Of course?” The guy mocked as if Jongin said the most stupid thing ever, “I have been your classmate for at least 4 subjects till now?”

Jongin narrowed his eyes, “Really?”

The boy let another scoff, looking extremely offended, “If you weren’t so dumb and arrogant, you would have known me”

Jongin blinked, _'Did he just insult me?'_

“I’m Byun Baekhyun” He stretched his hand for a handshake, a cheeky smile on his lips.

 Jongin took the hand awkwardly.

"So, what can I do for you Baekhyun-sshi?"

"Let's work together on the project" He said bluntly.

_"What?"_

The red-headed shrugged, "I know you don't like working in groups and of course your pride won't let you ask someone if you can join their group. And for me, no one wants to work with me, and those who are willing, I don’t trust them”

Jongin crossed his arms, “So?”

“So, let's work together. We can have two members in a group as a minimum"

Jongin let everything sink in his head, and to say he was confused is underestimation. First, he couldn’t recognize the boy, not that he recognized any classmate before, but he thought he would have noticed if he met such a character. Second, was that pretty face even trust-worthy to work with? Baekhyun seemed like a person who would fit well with Jongdae; partying and whatsoever.

So…

"No" Jongin stated calmly.

"Why?" Baekhyun crossed his arms.

"No offence, but I don't work with someone I don't know"

The shorter male scoffed, "You don't even know anyone in our class _Mr. Kim_ "

"Still, I don't want to risk it and work with you. You don’t seem smart enough"

"You don't want to risk?!" Baekhyun asked, looking extremely annoyed, "And how are you supposed to ever achieve anything in your life if you don’t want to risk"

Jongin didn’t answer.

“And I don’t look smart enough? Do you always judge books by its covers Mr. Kim Jongin? Is that smart though?”

Baekhyun challenged, Jongin avoided answering and checked his wristwatch, "I'm sorry but I need to go"

Before he got an answer, Jongin turned around to leave but a sudden hand warped itself around his wrist to stop him.

“You didn’t give me answer! What will you do?"

“I said no?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Look here you dumb-ass! In case you didn’t notice Professor Seo is not fond of you ever since that time you embarrassed the shit out of her in front of the class! She made this whole group thingy because she knows you won't be able to work in any group. She wants you to fail”

Jongin narrowed his eyes at the shorter, "And you care because?"

"Of course I don’t care about you! I care about my grads; if you didn't work with me, I will fail too! No one is willing to work with me either!"

Jongin shrugged, "It is not my problem”

"It's your fault!” Baekhyun looked extra offended, cheeks and ears getting red by each passing second, “We are in this mess because of you!!"

Jongin sighed, he was really getting irritated, "I’m Sorry. But I won't work with you"

Baekhyun smirked, amused, "You know what? We have 5 days to submit the groups to Prof. Seo. Get ready; I will make sure it will be a hell for you"

And before Jongin can even respond or process, Baekhyun was already walking away from him.

_._._

When Jongin went home later that night, he was sure that Baekhyun would forget everything and never talk to him again. He didn’t seem like a person who would push it; that pretty face didn’t seem dangerous or persistent at all.

But maybe Baekhyun was right; Jongin did judge the book by its cover, because Baekhyun was the most stubborn person to ever exist.

_._._

"Let's work on this project together!"

"Oh my God! You scared me!" Jongin gasps in horror, a hand clutched on his heart as he closed his locker. Baekhyun is leaning on the metal cupboards, smiling at him and crossing his arms.

"Let's work together" Baekhyun repeated.

"I thought you had forgot about it" Jongin frowned.

"Of course not!" Baekhyun said firmly, "Come on! At least think about it!"

"I'm sorry, but no!"

_._._

"Let's work together on this project" Baekhyun stated calmly once Jongin stepped out of the bathroom.

Jongin widened his eyes, dumbfounded, "H-how… How did you even know I was here?"

Baekhyun said, as if it was the most natural thing ever, "I followed you?"

Jongin sighed "Oh god! Baekhyun-sshi, please safe your time and find someone else"

"If there were any available _'else'_ I wouldn't be humiliating myself with you, dumb-ass!" Baekhyun yelled. 

"I…"

"You will work with me Mr. Chocolate skin! You will see"

_._._

On the third day, things completely went out of hand, for Baekhyun followed Jongin everywhere around the campus, sticking to him like a second skin.

 _"Work with me on this project"_ He asked with pleading puppy eyes.

_"Just try!"_

_“Work with me, please?”_

_"Please!!!" He yelled._

_“Please, just think about it”_ He whispered softly.

 _"YOU DUMB SHIT!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs.

_"I hate you! Stupid, arrogant brat! I hate you!"_

_"Please Mr. Kim, please!"_

_"You are humiliating my pride! I never allowed anyone to do so!"_ He spat in anger, _“Who do you think you are!!!”_

_"Just listen to me?"_

_“Please, please, please!!”_

…

"STOP! GOD! Why are you so NOISY! STOP!"

Jongin finally exploded; can’t handle more of the shorter male nags.

"Listen to me!”  Baekhyun snaps, putting some papers in Jongin’s hands, “This is the idea I prepared for the project. Unlike you, I will risk it. You can read my drafts and even do some tests to check the results. If it worked, we will work together. If it didn’t, I will leave you for good!"

Jongin cracked an eyebrow at the red-headed male, "You are not afraid I may copy your idea?"

"You are not that kind of people” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “You are dumb and arrogant but not unfaithful"

Jongin felt his heart skipping a beat, "H-how are you so sure of that?"

"Because I'm not living in a shell like you! I actually interact with people and can easily tell what kind of people are you"

Jongin stood still, _'Shell?'_

"Now take this and see what you will find out”

_._._

Jongin wasn't heartless no arrogant; he just didn't want to have any type of relationship with anyone because he knew it would hurt him at the end. He was really satisfied with what he had; his simple-calm-boring life. He believed nothing else would matter because he was doing just fine, _wasn’t he?_

But maybe Baekhyun was right; Jongin was really living in a shell, because the drafts were pretty good and the tests he made at his father’s labs showed great results. Baekhyun had a point. He should work with the red-headed male for now.

_._._

"So, it worked?" Baekhyun squealed in happiness, a smile all over his face.

"Well, we still need to do more work on it" Jongin crossed his arms against his chest.

“See, I told you” The red-headed smirked, “So, we are working together now?”

Jongin sighed, "We made a deal and I'm a man who keeps his words"

Baekhyun laughed whole-heartedly; somehow Jongin found that laugh so ardent that he started smiling unwillingly.

_._._

Byun Baekhyun, another sole hire of his family who happened to own a drug company as well. The craziest person Jongin ever encountered. He was loud, outgoing, funny, spontaneous and everything that Jongin wasn’t. He was like a breath of fresh air into Jongin’s life. He brought everything Jongin never thought he needed.

He was unique in every aspect; his style, voice, words, actions, habits and his everything. Jongin was never able to tell how Baekhyun’s mind actually worked.

_._._

“I dream about killing Prof. Seo more than I should” Baekhyun sighs tiredly, gazing on the pill of papers in front of them. He feels extremely furious ad the named professor had given them another bad feedback about their project.  

“Don’t worry Baekhyun, we will work on it” Jongin assured, massaging the back of his neck to ease some knots.

“Uh, I hate my life! Why don’t she just die or retire that evil witch!!” Baekhyun growled, ignoring the comforts from the taller.

“Baekhyun, Lis-”

“Oppa!! Baekhyun Oppa!!”

The sudden shout stops Jongin’s words midway and earns them numerous looks from the students around them at the cafeteria.

The two males turned in sync at the now panting girl standing in front of them. She bows lightly, her soft brown bangs and extremely short hair swaying with her movements.

“Oh, Hyerin, hi!” Baekhyun smiled at her, feeling bad at how breathless she was.

“I ran the whole campus to find you! I was so afraid you would go home without giving me the papers” She said between her pants.

Baekhyun laughed softly, “No I didn’t, here you go”

The red-headed boy took out some papers out of his bang and handed them to her.

“Thanks Oppa!!” She chirped, her wide eyes glittering with gratitude.

“You are welcomed!”

The girl bowed once more before running her way out of the cafeteria.

“She is Seo Hyerin, right?” Jongin asked, pointing at the running figure.

“Yes?”

“She is Prof. Seo’s daughter, isn’t she?”

“Yes?” Baekhyun blinked in confusion.

Jongin narrowed his eyes at him.

“What?”

“What you?” Jongin asked back “2 minutes ago you wanted to kill her mother and now you are being so nice to her?”

Baekhyun smiled at the confused expression over Jongin’s face, “I hate her mother, but that doesn’t mean I will have to hate her too. She is a nice girl, but she is always bullied since her mother is being a nightmare to everyone. Excuse you, but I’m naturally sweet and kid-hearted person”

_Jongin came to learn that Baekhyun did have the softest heart ever._

_._._

“Garbage”

It was a barely noticed remark a girl made for only a certain boy to hear. Unluckily for her, both Baekhyun and Jongin were passing at the same time, hearing what she said.

“What did you say?” Baekhyun asked her, eyeing at the tall boy whom she insulted.

He recognized the boy; Park Chanyeol if he remembered correctly. The boy was kind of poor, enrolled into the university as a part of a scholarship program. He was a typical nerd and had social anxiety, which made other students pick up on him all the time.

“I wasn’t talking to you” She said quietly, attempting to walk, but the strong grip on her arm stopped her.

She looked back to see an angry Baekhyun glaring at her.

“What did you say again?”

The girl huffed, snatching her arm away, “What is your problem?”

“My problem is that you insulted him, and you better apologize”

Baekhyun said quietly, he could feel Chanyeol trembling at the side as he looked at the scene.

“I won’t!” She yelled.

“I said apologize!”

“No! I won’t! You don’t order me around!”

Chanyeol smiled nervously, “It is okay, I’m not angry”

“Shut up!” Baekhyun shouted at him, Chanyeol retracted with a shiver.

“I said apologize!” He ordered again.

“Why the hell do you care about that disgusting, weirdo thing. He is not eve worth it”

“Do you know what the disgusting thing here is?” The red headed smirked, “It is you, with your filthy tongue and stupid-non-existing brain! You are the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life and I can’t even stand seeing your ugliness”

The girl blinked for a while, spending couple of minutes in accommodating what she had just heard before finally finding the strength to leave.

Chanyeol, who was still shaking by the side, bowed “Thank you”

Baekhyun gave him a soft smile, “You are welcome, I’m sorry you have to meet such people”

_Jongin came to learn that Baekhyun never stood injustice, and that his pretty face hided a firm and strong personality._

_._._

“Jongin, I want ice cream”

Baekhyun whined for the nth time.

“We are in the winter Baek, you will hurt yourself”

“It’s awesome in Winter Jongin, please!!” He pouted cutely.

Jongin closed the book he was reading and turned to him, “Okay, let’s go and get you some”

Baekhyun smiled proudly, “You are the best, aren’t you!”

“Tell me something I don’t know” Jongin shrugged.

Baekhyun snorted. He stood up, shoving his stuff into his bag before gasping suddenly.

“Oh my God, I forgot!!”

“What?” Jongin asked, alarmed.

“The drafts!! We have to submit some papers tomorrow!!”

Jongin widened his eyes in horror, “Holy shit!”

“Fuck the ice cream, gotta finish this shit before tomorrow morning!”

_Jongin came to learn that Baekhyun wasn’t playful all the time; the red-headed knew when to shift from a whiny 5-year old kid, to a responsible mature in span of 3 seconds._

_._._

Before he knew it, Jongin found himself growing attached to Baekhyun. Around the end of their second-year, it was almost impossible to find one of the two without the other. Baekhyun became the only friend Jongin have in college. They spend half of the day together around the campus and spend the other half texting online. And with each passing day, Jongin admired the shorter male more and more; his honesty and boldness, his way of thinking and how he handled everything all draw Jongin in. 

_._._

“I can’t handle this anymore” Baekhyun growled in anger, pushing the papers out of his sight.

“I can’t think anymore” Jongin nodded, burying his face between his palms.

“Let’s do something refreshing”

“Like what?”

“Going to a night club, maybe dance and drink something?” Baekhyun shrugged.

“Why do I always end up with party-loving friends?”

“You are the one who is boring, Jongin. What do you even know about this world; I have been with you for what? 3 months? I didn’t see you drink, date, or having any sort of fun for even once!”

“I see my friends every weekend!” Jongin tried to defend himself.

Baekhyun glared at him, “Really? I seriously doubt you have friends”

“Hey! I have”

“Not the point Jongin!” Baekhyun whined, “You need to chill!”

“But I’m pretty good like this”

“Liar” The shorter smirked, “You are pretending to be okay, but you are not”

“Why do you always talk as if you know you me so well?” Jongin scoffed, trying to ignore his heart’s fast beatings.

Baekhyun stood up from his chair and leaned over the tanned boy’s seat. Jongin blinked in confusion as Baekhyun kept inching towards his face.

“Because you have no idea how much your eyes expose you, Jongin”

Jongin felt his heart beating so crazily fast in his ears. Only when Baekhyun pulled back with a smirk that he realized he wasn’t breathing the whole time.

“Let’s go and make you get some fun”

_._._

“Oh my God! Am I seeing right? Is this Kim Jongin?”

Jongdae gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his chest as he saw the named boy walking towards their table.

He couldn’t believe it when Jongin texted him saying he was coming to the night club where the couple spend most of their time at. He thought the taller boy was kidding. And even now, seeing Jongin standing in front of him; all flesh and blood, he still couldn’t believe it.

Jongin smiled nervously “Hey guys, happy to see you too”

“Jongin, are you okay? What are you doing here?” Jongdae asked again, confused.

“Don’t be such a tease Dae” Minseok hit his boyfriend’s arm playfully, “Hello Jongin. Nice to see you here”

“Thanks, Hyung”

Jongin moved aside, showing the figure behind him, “I’m here with a friend”

The couple raised their eyebrows in sync _“What?!”_

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Meet Baekhyun, my friend from college”

The couple exchanged a look before examining Baekhyun from head to toe.

“So, you weren’t lying when you said you have a friend” Jongdae stated calmly, still confused.

Baekhyun laughed “Believe me, I’m the one who didn’t believe it when he said he have other friends”

Jongin pouted, “Why do you all think I’m friendless”

“Maybe because you are” Minseok shrugged, “Excluding us of course”

Baekhyun clicked in with the couple almost immediately. Jongin realized that the trio have so much in common; he wasn’t surprised to see them exchanging numbers and throwing jokes around after barely 40 minutes.  

“They are nice” Baekhyun remarked, plopping on a chair next to the taller. Jongin smiled, gazing at his friends dancing like no tomorrow on the dance-floor.

“They are. Kind of disgustingly cute but they are nice”

Baekhyun snorted, “Salty because you are single?”

Jongin shrugged, “Maybe”

Baekhyun laughed, his lips forming that square-shape that Jongin grew to love so much in the past months.

“Come on, I want to dance”

Baekhyun said, before gripping Jongin’s hand and dragging him to the dance-floor.

Before Jongin can process, Baekhyun was warping his arms around his neck and bringing his body closer to him.

Jongin felt his heart beating crazily fast from the proximity; Baekhyun’s face inches away from his neck and their fronts pressed together.

“Come one, put your hands on my waist” Baekhyun urged.

Without noticing, Jongin found his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, swaying their bodies together, following the rhythm coming from the club’s loud sound system.

That night, Jongin realized that Baekhyun was making him feel things he never felt before, that Baekhyun was steadily unlocking the prison he was living in and he let him.

He let Baekhyun do whatever he wanted to him, without fears and without questions. If anything, he liked the world Baekhyun was taking him to.

_._._

“Jongdae, did you finally propose to Minseok?”

Baekhyun asked, eyeing the silver ring in the elder’s finger.

Minseok blushed, fumbling with the glass between his hands, “No, it just a couple ring”

Jongdae dropped a hand around his boyfriend’s shoulder and brought him closer to his body, “But one day I will propose to you baby”

Jongdae winked, dropping a kiss on the elder’s lips.

Jongin grimaced at the couple. 

It has become a habit; the four of them would meet each week at the club to talk and drink together.

“So, what about you guys?” Jongdae pointed a finger between the classmates, “When will you say you are together?”

Jongin chocked on his drink, “What do you mean?”

Jongdae blinked, confused, “I mean… You two… there is something right?”

“O-of course not!” Jongin blurted out, “We are just friends”

Baekhyun smiled bitterly; the smile that was all over his face vanishing at once.

“Yeah guys, we are just friends” Baekhyun stated calmly.

“I-I thought something else, I’m sorry” Jongdae apologized, shifting awkwardly.

Nobody said anything further, the night ended with uncomfortable silence.

_._._

“Do you think I made a mistake when I asked that question, Min”

Jongdae asked as they lied in bed. He warped a hand around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. Their naked bodies press against each other perfectly, with Minseok’s back moulding with Jongdae’s front. They are all sweaty with Jongdae still deep inside Minseok.

“I think I hurt them”

Minseok put his palms on Jongdae’s hands and rubbed them lovingly.

“Don’t say that Dae; it was obvious they have feelings for each other”

The younger exhaled “Baekhyun seemed disappointed, I feel bad for him”

“I’m sure Jongin loves him. He became a different person ever since he met him. and all those looks he throw at him? I can’t believe he doesn’t have feelings towards Baekhyun. He is just denying it or didn’t realize it yet”

“Do you think they will be alright?”

Jongdae asked, burying is face in the crock of Minseok’s neck.

“I don’t know. But don’t blame yourself. Maybe this will be a good alert for them to open their eyes”

_._._

_An alert to open their eyes._

Jongin couldn’t sleep a wink that night. Thinking over and over about what happened; he didn’t understand why he felt so bad saying Baekhyun was just his friend. They were just friends, so what was wrong in saying that?

Jongin couldn’t understand why he panicked when Jongdae asked him that question, why he felt the need to deny that they are anything but friends. Why the thought of Baekhyun being anything but friends with him scared him so much?

_‘Baekhyun, what the hell did you do to me?’_

_._._

The next week, Baekhyun ignored Jongin’s existence; adding the fact they had already finished their project, Baekhyun barely talked to him. Things got worse when Baekhyun started hanging around with the same tall guy they met few months earlier.

Jongin remembered how Baekhyun introduced them to each other one day, with a smile plastered over his face.

“Meet Chanyeol, Jongin. Chanyeol, this is Jongin my **_friend_** ”

Baekhyun said with a smirk, Jongin could swear Baekhyun was mocking him.

_._._

By the end of the next week, Jongin couldn’t endure the tension. Seeing Baekhyun all over Chanyeol pissed him to the limits.

He decided to explode once during the lunch break.

“So, you got yourself a boyfriend?” Jongin asked bluntly, sitting on the table, facing the red-headed.

“What?”

“Chanyeol, are you two together?”

Baekhyun crossed his arms against his chest, “Maybe yes and maybe no”

“Elaborate?”

“We are just hanging out together, we might develop into something more, who knows?

“But you can’t!” Jongin blurted.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“B-be-because… Y-you don’t know him well”

“Well, I can always get to know him better as we date”

“D-dating?”

“Yes, we are going out tonight in a date”

Jongin felt like the whole world had stopped spinning for a second.

 _“What about me?”_ He whispered faintly, his heart feeling extremely heavy.

“Huh?”

Jongin shook his head, “N-nothing, looks like I just got used to our routine; sitting together, eating together, going out and studying together. Now that you started to date, I think am just bitter. Anyway, everything has to go back to normal, again”

Baekhyun bit his lips, “Yeah, back to normal again”

_._._

“Jongin, where is Baekhyun? This is the third weekend he misses” Minseok asked with a frown.

Jongin shrugged, gulping down a glass of wine, “Probably on a date with Chanyeol”

“Date!!” the couple yelled at the same time.

“Yes?”

“You let him go date someone else?” Jongdae asked, mouth gaped in a shock.

“Shouldn’t I?” the taller pouted, feeling tipsy.

“Well, if you like him, you probably shouldn’t” Minseok said so calmly.

Jongin froze, “W-what?”

“I don’t know what is your problem, but how come you didn’t recognize your feelings? All this time you didn’t know you love him? you even let him go with someone else?”

Minseok’s voice grew louder and louder with every question.

“S-stop it! S-stop it! Both of you!” Jongin yelled, “I don’t love him!”

“You do! Don’t you see how much you have changed? Don’t you see how down you have been feeling without him? why would you be so disappointed if he just a friend to you?” Jongdae fired back.

“I don’t, this can’t be” He shook his head frantically.

“Why are you that scared, why are you scared to admit that you love him?” Minseok asked, a hand holding Jongin’s trembling ones.

“I will be weak” He said faintly, “I will get hurt, I don’t want to be either hurt nor weak, Minseok”

“You will hurt yourself even more if you didn’t tell him” Jongdae placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t do this to yourself Jongin, please”

Jongin doesn’t remember how he ended up in front of Baekhyun’s dorm, banging on his door with all force, hoping the door would open and show the red-headed with his stupidly beautiful smile.

“J-Jongin?!”

Jongin heard the sound coming from behind, he turned to find Baekhyun standing with grocery bags in his hands, looking so confused.

“What are you doing here?”

“You…” Jongin stepped closer to him, “You weren’t on a date with Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “You really came here to ask me this question?

“Answer me!” Jongin almost growled.

“Why! Why would I answer that to you?” Baekhyun shouted, “Who do you think you are?”

“Baekhyun, I-”

“What!” He shouted again, “We are friends Jongin, remember? We are friends, and you said that yourself, you are the one who wanted this!”

“But you know we are not!” Jongin yelled back.

“Really? You are telling me this now?” Baekhyun scoffed.

“I was stupid!” He said almost in a whisper, taking closer steps towards the red-headed boy, “And I was scared. I was so scared to admit that you are not just my friend, I was so scared to let my heart fall for you, I was so scared to feel that way”

He stopped when he was only inches away from Baekhyun’s face.

“But seeing you with another person, broke my heart into pieces. I couldn’t. Those past three weeks was hell for me. I never realized I was that deep into you until I realized I’m losing you. I don’t want to lose you”

He caressed Baekhyun’s neck softly, his hand shaking, “I don’t want to lose the things you make me feel, nor the person I have become with you”

“Jongin”

Was the only thing Baekhyun was able to say before Jongin pressed his lips against his; the grocery bags falling on the floor with a thud.

 

* * *

 

A\N: Hello!

Yeah! Surprise! It is Baekhyun hehehe :3

So, Baekhyun was Jongin’s first love >.>

Hope that didn’t come as such a big surprise lol

But, before you start worrying; NO, this is NOT a KaiBaek story.

Stay rested!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update

 

Jongin placed the bouquet of violets in front of a headstone; the graveyard echoed with the faint sounds he made as he moved. He let his fingers trace the outline of the words engraved on the grey stone, as if he was imprinting them in his mind slowly and carefully.

**_Park Soo In_ **

**_Daughter, Wife, Mother, and friend_ **

**_1971-1994_ **

“Hello Mother, I know it has been a while since I visited you” Jongin started, voice soft and calm “But you know that I missed you so much, right?”

Jongin felt warm fingers slipping inside his palm to interlock with his cold ones. He shifted his gaze briefly to the owner of the fingers.

Baekhyun squeezed his hand in response.

“Mom, I want you to meet someone today” Jongin gave a smile to the red-headed, “This is Baekhyun, my boyfriend, and the person I have been talking about the past months. I bet you were curious about him, weren’t you?”

Baekhyun giggled softly before bowing, “Hello Mrs. Kim, I’m Baekhyun”

“I have a good taste, right?”

He paused for a while before starting again, “It would have been different if you were here with us… Maybe then I would be able to tell father that I’m dating Baekhyun, because I can’t. He keeps talking about work, about responsibilities, about the future of our corporation… Every time I try to bring the news to him, I feel like I will be disappointing him. He is planning so much for me, so much that I don’t even know if I will be able to carry all of that alone”

Baekhyun gave Jongin’s hand another squeeze; knowing how much the tanned boy felt towards this issue.

“This is my first time hiding something from him; I have never lied to him and it hurt me that I do this now. I want to tell him, I want to share this happiness with him. But he is making this so hard for me”

Jongin let out a heavy sigh, “Why did you have to leave? Everything would be different if you were here Mother”

_._._

It has been 6 months since that night Jongin kissed Baekhyun in front of his room. It has been 6 months since Baekhyun and Jongin started dating; since happiness started blooming in Jongin’s life. The dull, grey, tasteless life was long gone; Baekhyun knew how to draw, how to paint, and how to renew all of that.

But like a Yin-yang, even the white half had a black dot; telling their families was a problem. Jongin believed telling his father would make him disappointed, and Baekhyun believed that his family was the last people that deserved to know about such an important thing.

Jongin noticed how Baekhyun’s relationship with his family was bad; the red-headed barely mentioned them in a good light. He also noticed how uncomfortable Baekhyun got whenever somebody asked him about his family, so he decided not to intrude. He knew Baekhyun would come to him when ready.  

_._._

Spending the weekend with Minseok and Jongdae turned from being a routine to a rule, especially after the couple had bought their own apartment. The cozy, small flat hosted the pair of couples every Sunday where they shared their life updates and drank till mid-night.

Cuddling, Baekhyun rested his back against Jongin’s chest as he sat between his legs on the couch, watching the TV together.

“Final semester starts in one week” Baekhyun remarks, nails softly scratching at Jongin’s legs absentmindedly.

“Finally!” Jongin growled in response, “I don’t want to spend more days at that place”

“What happened to you? You used to enjoy studying” Jongdae remarked from where he was seated on a chair next to them.

“I enjoy studying but I don’t enjoy college”

“Are you going to be okay though?” Minseok asked, folding the laundry while sitting on the floor, “You jumbled so many classes last semester and now this, will you be able to finish everything?”

“We might lose some brain cells but that is okay” Baekhyun shrugged.

“You don’t have any, Baekhyun” Jongdae teased.

“Look who is talking” Baekhyun scoffed.

 “Ya!”

Jongin chuckled as he warped his hands around Baekhyun’s waist and hugged him closer, sniffing at his neck.

“We will be fine Minseok Hyung, don’t worry”

“I hope so” Minseok muttered, leaning up to plant a kiss on Jongdae’s pouty lips.

_._._

Jongin had a lap full of flushed-red Baekhyun; legs at each side of his waist while they made out messily and lazily. The movie playing on Minseok’s and Jongdae’s ridiculously big screen was long forgotten for 10 minutes now.

“You can ask, and we will leave the house for you, you know”

Baekhyun tore away from the kiss to look at Minseok standing by the door, holding a cup of tea and looking exceptionally amused.

Right. They were still at the couple’s house.

“Thanks for the offer Hyung” Jongin said sweetly, thumbing the traces of saliva on Baekhyun’s lips away, “But our first time should be special”

Jongin saw sparkles in Baekhyun’s eyes as he continued, “First, it is going to be in _our_ apartment; a place we bought and decorated together, a place we call _ours_. And it should be after we tell our families too”

He ran his fingers through the red soft hairs, “It will be romantic and special in every aspect”

Baekhyun blushed madly, his heart flattering at the thought. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips, “It will be worth the waiting”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

Jongin smiled; no matter how many times he heard that word the past 10 months, it would leave him warm and fuzzy inside.

Minseok sighed, “Uh, you make me miss Jongdae suddenly. Why did he take so much time to buy beer?”

_._._

“We have an announcement”

Jongdae said one day as they met up at the club, the music loud yet playing a soft ballad track.

“Getting married?” Baekhyun beamed happily.

“That is coming one day, but no” Jongdae warped a hand around Minseok’s shoulder to bring him closer, “We auditioned for 4 entertainment companies 3 months ago and today one of them sent us an email. We are officially trainees, guys!” 

It took Jongin and Baekhyun a whole minute to adjust what they have heard; they let out a happy squeal at the same time.

“Oh my God!! This is great” Jongin beamed.

“Yeah… this is a huge step for us” Minseok sipped on his can of beer.

“But this means you will move out to their dorms, right?” Baekhyun asked, already pouting.

“Yes, but we will still be able to leave sometimes if we don’t have much trainings” Minseok explained.

“But with college and all, you will be so loaded. We will barely see you” The red-headed argued with another pout.

“Don’t worry Baek, we won’t miss our weekly meetups. We promise” Minseok tried to coax, pinching on Baekhyun’s ears playfully.

“You better keep it”

“We will”

Jongdae assured, dropping a kiss on Minseok’s lips.

_._._

Music was blasting on the loudest volume; their bodies were swaying softly against each other. Baekhyun’s hands warped around Jongin’s neck, and Jongin’s are tightly holding him by the waist.

“We will always be like this, right?” Jongin asked.

It has been a year; their grades would be out in few days, which meant they will have to tell their parents.

“We will, Jongin. It will be okay”

“I hope so”

“Your dad won’t be disappointed in you; stop overthinking that”

Jongin sighed, burying his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, “Hope so love… What about you? Are you ready?”

“Well, I don’t really care about their opinion. I’m just informing them”

Jongin paused for a while before daring to ask, “Why don’t you like them that much?”

Baekhyun tensed under the question; he sought comfort in hugging Jongin closer, “Will tell you later. I promise”

_._._

They say, **_‘promises are made to be broken’_**. And sometimes we make our biggest mistake when think that life can be perfect; will give us everything we want, so we make promises build on wishful thinking.

But life isn’t a whishing-grantee factory.

Jongin and Baekhyun didn’t know that.

_._._

“What are you saying?!!!”

Mr. Byun yelled, his voice loud and agitated.

“I said I’m you I’m in a relationship with Kim Jongin” Baekhyun repeated, his eyebrows knotted together in a frown.

He didn’t understand why his father became so angry after he told him about Jongin, why he stressed to know Jongin’s father name; and above all, why he got so furious after knowing they are the _KAI Kims._

“Out of all the boys and girls out there you choose that certain Kim fucking Jongin!”

“Why? What is wrong with him!”

“Everything about him and his family is wrong!” The old man shouted louder, “Over my dead body him or his father would enter this house! Break up with him now!”

Baekhyun felt his whole world crushing down, his mouth getting drier and drier, “What are you talking about?”

“Break up with him, haven’t you heard me?”

Baekhyun, for once, felt like running away and crying, “Why?”

“Because I said so. No argues!”

Baekhyun stared at the carpeted floor under him for seconds before finding his voice to speak up.

“How come you are that selfish? How can someone carry around all of this viciousness and be okay with it? 4 years ago, you sold my sister of money and denied her existence just because you wanted so! And now want me to break up with him because you want that too!!!”

“Your sister was a slut that caused us shame, she deserved this”

“Shut the fuck up!!” Baekhyun finally exploded, “My sister was the purest person on earth. You didn’t deserve her, and she didn’t deserve what happened to her!”

“Baekhyun!!”

“I’m not going to let you destroy me like what you did to her. No matter what, I won’t let you stand in my face”

“Are you challenging me?”

“Whatever it is. I love Jongin and nothing would tear us apart”

_._._

Baekhyun held the hot cup of coffee between his palms, inhaling the sweet yet bitter smell of the brown liquid. He heaved a sigh, watching from where he was setting by the window at his and Jongin’s favorite café as people crossed the road.

“Hey” Jongin voice suddenly snapped him from his haze.

The tanned boy took a seat in front of him; Baekhyun took a moment to appreciate Jongin’s warm look; his navy-blue sweater, the brown coat, the cute glasses and his caramel colored scarf.

He looked perfect.

“Hi” He said finally.

“What is wrong?” Jongin asked, immediately noticing the bangs under Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Nothing”

“Kidding me? Your eyes are puffed red and you look pale, what happened?”

Baekhyun took few moments before arranging his thoughts, “I… I told my father”

Jongin swallowed, “And?”

“And he said I should break up with you”

“What!”

Baekhyun averted his gaze to the cup in front of him, “You asked me once why I hate my family, right?”

Jongin nodded, “Yes”

“Well, to cut it short, my parents are both selfish morons. My mother left us 20 years ago and never came back, neither tried to reach us for once. And by us, I mean me and my elder sister”

Jongin crossed his eyebrows, “You have a sister?”

“Yes, I have one; she is 6 years older than me. 5 years ago, my sister committed a horrible mistake by falling in love with our driver’s son. Typical cheap Elizabethan age story, the rich beautiful girl falling in love with a poor guy, thinking that they can fight the whole world”

Baekhyun let out a scoff, “Not only that, Jihyun was stupid enough to get herself pregnant. But that wasn’t the problem, the problem was the father. My father couldn’t accept the fact that my sister would bring an heir whose father is a mere worker, and son of a worker, at our mansion.

When gossip started to spread around, my father decided to punish her for the disgrace, so the guy and his entire family were kicked out of Seoul, while she was sold to marry an old Chinese businessman. She left 4 years ago, and I don’t even know if she is still alive. He forbids any contact with her, no one even mentions her inside the mansion; as if she never existed.”

Jongin didn’t know what to say or how to react, before he can process a proper answer, Baekhyun spook up again,

“I won’t let him destroy my life, if I have to fight, I will fight. I don’t care how far I might go, I won’t let him control me”

_._._

Results came out two days later showing that the lovers passed with flying colors. They celebrated the news with a bruising long kiss that tasted much of happiness, fear and love.

Only years later, Baekhyun and Jongin realized that this was their last kiss that tasted a bit of happiness.

Breaking down the news of his graduation to his father, Jongin could swear he never saw his father this happy before in his life. That day, Mr. Kim gave Jongin the warmest and tightest hug ever. The tears in his eyes and his quivering lips, all showed how happy and worried the man was.

But everything shattered into pieces minutes later.

The wide smile disappeared, the glistering eyes widened in horror, everything fell when Jongin announced he was in a relationship with Byun Baekhyun.

“Byun?”

“Uh… Yes?” Jongin scratched the back of his head.

“W-what…By any chance… do his family own a drug company?”

Jongin bite on his lips, “Yes”  

“No!” Mr. Kim yelled, horrified.

“Father…”

“No Jongin! No!”

Jongin’s head span so fast that he felt like he will collapse, “But w-why?”

“Anyone but him Jongin, anyone but that family please”

“Father…”

“Jongin” He held his son by the shoulders, “Ask for anything in this world, anything! I will give you everything but that boy, please Jongin”

_._._

Later that night Jongin made his second and gravest lie when he told Baekhyun that he didn’t speak to his father yet. He assured the red-headed that he would talk to him in the morning and everything would be fine. He never told Baekhyun how horrified his father looked and talked about his family.

He wanted to know why before anything else. Why both their families hate each other that much?

“Father, can we please talk for a while?”

Jongin asked at the dining table.

Mr. Kim put his chopsticks on the table causing a soft click.

“If it is about that subject, please don’t, Jongin”

“I need answers father, I need to know why?”

The man remained silent.

“Please… Just tell me” Jongin begged, his eyes pleading silently.

“What will you do if you knew?” The man yelled.

“Before KAI was a thing, your grandfather had a partnership with Baekhyun’s grandfather, they established a corporation together 40 years ago. They were friends, best friends and that company was their dream.

But thigs went down when the elder Byun started to get blinded with money and profit. They argued a lot about the means Baekhyun’s grandfather was using to gain more profit to the company. Your grandfather never agreed on his ways; they fought a lot and everything they built began to collapse. 

They soon realized that the company can’t embrace both of them at the same time anymore. Baekhyun’s grandfather had to get rid of my father. It was a dirty game that he overboard with it, hurting father with every possible way.

At last your grandfather had to leave behind all of his shares, and everything he paid for once. KAI started from scratch, it was a fresh start but that wasn’t enough for elder Byun. They kept attacking us, kept their dirty games to be the dominant company in Korea.

Reason why your grandfather’s health was severely getting worse was because of them, because of how many times Baekhyun’s grandfather and father were that close to put us all in jail. From fabricating false rumors about us, to ruining our deals, to actually trying to scam us in any possible way, they did everything to harm us for 40 years, Jongin”

Jongin stared at his father in disbelief, mouth dry and empty.

“They killed your father Jongin… They won’t blink to do the same to me or to you. I understand you love him, but that family… That family is a big no! I’m sorry. That is why I told you love is a dangerous thing, son. It will always find a way to hurt you”

_._._

That was the moment; when Jongin went to his room and lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling, that was the moment he tested his own level of selfishness. Jongin knew no one would blame him for his choice, but only his consciousness, his innermost would.

He could tell Baekhyun everything, He could leave behind the whole world and go with the love of his life. But that would destroy his father’s life. Because _he_ was his father’s life.

And he could lie and let go of Baekhyun. But that would destroy _his own_ life. Because Baekhyun was his life.

Both choices were painful, both would eventually leave people to suffer at the end. But that was the point, whom Jongin was going to choose to suffer.

Baekhyun’s words rang in his mind; how the red-headed was determined to do anything to be with him, Jongin wondered what would Baekhyun do if he realized his family did that before. How far would he go with fighting for himself? The idea frightened him.

Jongin decided to ignore Baekhyun calls for two days; thinking of a solution, of a way to make this less painful for everyone.

But that was impossible.

_._._

When his phone rang for the eleventh time, Jongin was ready to snap Jongdae’s neck.

He didn’t want to talk to him; didn’t want to explain anything to anyone. But eleven times were a lot, so he decided to pick up.

“What the hell Jongdae!!”

>> “Jongin… M-Minseok” Jongdae shuttered.

“What? What about him?”

>> “He left me… we fought… Please come here now!”

Jongin literally ran his way to Jongdae’s apartment.

_._._

He barely adjusted to what was happening around him. He knocked the door, someone opened the door and once he stepped a foot inside, somebody was thrown into his embrace. 

And it wasn’t Jongdae.

“Baekhyun…”

He whispered.

“Jongin… Where have you been?” Baekhyun asked against Jongin’s chest “Why didn’t you answer my calls? I was worried to death about you… What happened to you?”

Jongin felt his heart shuttering into pieces. He stood there, motionless and wordless as Baekhyun hold him tight; he wasn’t even able to return the hug.

Feeling the stiffness of the tanned boy, Baekhyun pulled back. “Jongin, what is wrong?”

He swallowed, hard, “N-nothing”

“Jongin, have you told his father?”

No answer.

“He refused?”

No answer.

“It doesn’t matter” Baekhyun shake his head, holding onto Jongin’s hand, “let’s run away from here… look, I get all of my stuffs here, let’s run away Jongin” Baekhyun begged, pointing at his bags on the floor.

Slowly, Jongin tried to retrieve his hand out of Baekhyun’s grip.

 

Baekhyun looked at his empty hand, “J-Jongin…”

“Stop”

His voice was colder than intended, “Stop it Baekhyun. We can’t run away, we can’t leave our families”

“But, but they don’t want us to be together”

“So am I” Jongin said calmly, “I don’t want us to be together anymore, Baekhyun”

“W-what?”

“That is enough. I don’t think I want to continue with you anymore. It is over”

Jongin expected so many things; he expected a yell, a slap, a fight even. He expected Baekhyun to insult him and even kick him. But everything about the red-headed was special, even his reaction was special.

Baekhyun didn’t utter a word, didn’t spare him another glance. Baekhyun left. Ever so calmly and wordlessly he left him; leaving Jongin all alone, just like how he first met him; alone.

_._._

**_I’m struggling to find you who I cannot see_ **

**_I’m struggling to find you who I cannot hear_ **

**_I see things that I couldn’t see before_ **

**_I hear things that I couldn’t hear before_ **

**_After you left me, I have grown a power that I didn’t have before_ **

There was one time when Jongdae asked Jongin what did Baekhyun mean to him; Jongin said Baekhyun was like a rose. A rose that was planted in his heart and bloomed in his life.

When Baekhyun left, the rose suddenly shriveled.

All the colors, all the beautiful fragrances faded with each passing day. Memories alone were never enough, were never enough to keep Jongin going.

The emptiness that came with Baekhyun’s departure swallowed every little hope Jongin ever had to live a happier life than his father or grandfather.

Motionless, tasteless, colourless; his days went by, mere numbers going forward. Nothing seemed to stop the wheel of time, not even to console his misery.

Work became the ultimate priority, sleep was a necessity just to keep functioning, food was on the margin.

4 years passed, Jongin was pretty much nothing but a living-dead.

_._._

_> > “Wow! You answered from the first time!” _

Jongdae’s voice came from the other line as cheerful and pitchy as usual.

Jongin cracked a faint smile and signed some more papers.

“Good morning Dae”

Jongin said calmly, voice echoing in his massively big office.

_> > “It is already afternoon but anyway! Here are some updates” _

Jongin put the pen down and leaned back on his leather chair, soothing some knots in his neck.

“Listening”

_> > “We decided to have a small engagement party this weekend at our apartment. Nothing fancy, just our families” _

“Do you really have to go with engagement party? Didn’t you propose to Minseok like 3 years ago? Why don’t skip it to marriage?”

_> > “Well, this brings us to our next update” _

Jongin heard Jongdae taking a deep breath.

_> > “We are debuting pretty soon. A marriage isn’t the best choice right now. And Minseok wants one last memorable and normal party before living that suffocating idol life, that is why the engagement party is extra private”_

 “I see” Jongin turned his chair and looked through the mirrored wall at the city a head of him; it was rather cloudy. Maybe it would start raining soon.

“But aren’t you two too old for being idols though?”

_> > “Bitch shut up! The company is already anxious as hell about this, but we are debuting as a band-artist group, so yeah, wish us luck” _

“Good luck for both of you”

>> “Three of us, there is another guy will be with us”

“That is interesting”

>> “KyungSoo is indeed interesting. Anyway… I want to tell you something, Minseok said I shouldn’t but I… don’t know…”

Jongin noticed how Jongdae’s voice fell two octaves lower, he can almost see the frown on his face, and the confused expression over his face.

“What is it?”

_> > “We have just known that… Baekhyun is in China… and he is married, year ago…”_

Jongin thought he heard the sound of his heart breaking into pieces at that moment.

Jongdae’s voice disappeared as a flashback of his past years flashed in front of his eyes.

Baekhyun got married, already year ago. Jongin didn’t know what to feel; should he be happy that Baekhyun found someone to love or be sad because he is the only one suffering.

_> > “…. You have to move on just like him”_

Jongin caught the last few words from Jongdae; _moving on, really?_

_> > “Jongin?”_

“Yes”

_> > “It will be okay. It has been 4 years already Jongin. Time to leave the past at the past.”_

_._._  


It rained like no tomorrow after Jongdae’s phone call. For once Jongin felt like the universe is sympathizing with his sadness.

And it did for the next two days. Jongin wondered if his wounds would ever be washed like the city streets now.

“Mr. Jongin”

Jongin didn’t bother to look up from the file he was reading to know the owner of the voice; his secretary.

“Yes Yixing?”

“Mr. Kim called and said he is stuck at the traffic, he has an appointment and that person has been waiting for an hour now. He wonders if you are available to meet him?”

Jongin looked up at the dark-haired man in front of him, his dimples on full display as he smiled at him.

“What is his name?”

“Oh Sehun”

 _“Oh Sehun”_ Jongin repeated, frowning, “Not familiar”

Yixing shrugged, “I don’t know either. He is a lawyer though”

Jongin sighed, “Okay, send him in”

“Okay, anything more Mr. Jongin”

“Thanks, Yixing”

He bowed lightly before retrieving out of the office.

 

It took only few seconds and Jongin heard a soft knock on his door.

He mattered a rather loud _“Come on in”_ and waited for that _Oh Sehun_ to appear.

The moment Sehun appeared at his office, Jongin could only think of one word.

_“Captivating"_

* * *

 

A\N:

You call always talk to me on Twitter: @Exo_aus99

Or drop me a question here: https://curiouscat.me/SeKaist_Elsa

 


	4. Oh Sehun

 

Jongin hears soft footsteps in his office before he looks up to the figure in front of him.

As cliché as it sounds, Jongin, years later, will think of that moment as the best moment in his life. The moment he found himself leaving his chair and walking over towards a tall, lean and handsome silver-headed man. Sharp nose, pink and thin pair of lips, deep brown iris and beautifully shaped eyebrows all made the male in his office even more _‘captivating’._

There are few droplets of water in their way to dry in his brown coat, few strands of his hairs are already damp, and he is, for some reason, staring at the glassed window of Jongin’s office.

Jongin looks carefully at him, memorizing every single feature of that face.

“Hello, Mr. Sehun”

Jongin starts with a smile, the silver-headed flinches and turns to him.

“Oh, hello”

Sehun says, voice soft and deep as he gives a little bow.

The moment Jongin catches glance of Sehun’s eyes, he thinks they are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“It seems like you were soaked by the rain, will you be okay?”

Jongin points at Sehun’s coat and the silver-headed feels strange tangles inside of him as he hears Jongin’s deep and husky voice.

Sehun takes few moments to process before shaking his head, “Yeah, I’m okay. Don’t worry”

“Sure, why don’t you take a seat?”

Jongin offers as he walks back to his desk. Sehun slowly sits in front of him.

“I’m Jongin. Mr. Kim, my father, is stuck in the traffic jam, so I hope you don’t mind”

Jongin stretches his hand for a handshake and Sehun accepts it.

“It is okay, I’m Sehun”

Jongin thinks the contrast between the coldness of his hands and the warmth of Sehun’s hand is nice.

“So, what can I do for you Mr. Sehun?”

Sehun sighs, fidgets and lickes his lips couple of times before talking, “First of all, I’m not here to blackmail you, nor do I have any bad intentions for your company. I’m here because I respect your company a lot and I want to help you. I’m a lawyer; my job is to defend innocent people.

Shortly, my best friend owns a pharmacy; your company is one of the top companies he deals with to supply his pharmacy. However, he told me something really strange has been happening with him recently; his mother suffers from epilepsy and somehow all the pills she has been taking the past month gave no effect on her, she even went through more epileptic attacks than normal. He thought maybe his mother needed new meds, but strangely, all of the patients who bought the same meds came with the same complain! All of them had the same symptoms. He knew something was wrong so he…” Sehun stops and hesitated for a second.

Jongin raises an eyebrow, “He did what?”

“He took the pills and tested it; and guess what? The pills were nothing but a piece of sugar; no active substance in it at all”

“WHAT?!” Jongin almost chocks, eyes wide open, “What do you mean? Our pills?”

“Yes… I know you are surprised; me and my friend felt the same” He says carefully, “It just didn’t make sense to us; why would a company as yours risk their reputation and history and do something like this? At some point it would be unveiled, and your company would be doomed, it did not make sense at all no matter how much we thought about it! Moreover, my friend’s father worked in this company for 25 years and he kept assuring us that your company wouldn’t do something like this”

Sehun takes a deep breath.

“Bottom line is, you have to be fast; you need to stop producing more pills, you have to warn the pharmacies and take back all the supply you produced the past month or two. You have to investigate and tell police about everything! You see, that is why I’m here today”

Jongin takes few moments to let everything sink in; that is a lot to process, a lot to think about.

“Mr. Kim” Sehun calls worriedly.

“I just can’t believe this” Jongin starts quietly; he looks lost and confused, “Who would do this and why? There are so many possibilities! More than you can imagine”

Sehun goes silent for few seconds before thinking out loud: “Maybe someone inside your company is doing dirty work?”

The tanned male shrugs hopelessly, “I do not know”

He shifts his gaze to the lawyer in front of him; at the back of his head a voice is telling him that this might be a scam. However, another voice in his heart is urging him to believe, telling him to trust Sehun.

After a long pause of awkward silent, Jongin holds up his phone and calls someone.

“Yixing, please take one of the epilepsies pills we have produced the past month to the laboratory and taste it, I want the result as soon as possible. Also, at the meantime, cancel any deal concerning the meds… I will explain later, just do what I have told you”

Sehun blinks in shock; he did not think Jongin would believe him, not that easily. He made hundreds of bad scenarios in his head the whole ride to the company.

“T-thank you for believing me”

Sehun’s voice draws Jongin back to reality. Rubbing his forehead couple of times, Jongin looks at him, “I’m the one who must thank you; if what you said is legit, the whole company would have been shut down”

Sehun bites his lips, not knowing what to say.

Jongin gives him a faint smile, “Thank you”

Sehun nods while smiling back at him. They exchange a silent gaze for few minutes; as Jongin felt a weird need to stare at the lawyer’s face and memories it, Sehun felt a cold chill running down his spine.

 The CEO has such a deep a mysterious pair of eyes; it ignites Sehun’s curiosity.

“Umm” Sehun decides to speak first, “Now, I guess my job is done, I will go”

Jongin blinks as if he has just woken up from a dream, “Oh, already! You didn’t even drink anything! Oh my God! I didn’t ask you what to drink!”

Sehun smiles at the embarrassed expression all over Jongin’s face, “It is okay, maybe another time!” He takes out a card from his pocket, “This is my card, call me if you needed any help”

Jongin looks at the engraved name on the card _“Oh Sehun”_ and smiles “Sure, I will”

Sehun bows lightly and leaves the office as gently as he entered it. It takes Jongin few seconds to remember how badly the rain is pouring outside.

Hurriedly, he takes out an umbrella from one of his drawers and rushes down the stairs. He catches the lawyer by the company gates.

“Mr. Oh”

The named male turns to the caller, “Yes?”

Before he can adjust to what is happening around him, Jongin stretches the umbrella over his head, “Take this with you”

“But I…”

Sehun feels dryness in his throat at how close Jongin is, he can smell the musky perfume the CEO is wearing.

“Take it with you; it is raining heavily, you can give it back to me when we meet again, we will, right?”

It was a hope more than a question; Sehun takes to umbrella as he smiles, “Sure we will”

Jongin watches as Sehun stops a taxi and gets in. He stood for a while watching the car driving a way. Sehun takes a glance through the taxi back glass and sighs as he notices how hard the rain is pouring.

He knows; he knows something big is going to happen. He knows his life will not be the same from this moment on.

_._._

Four years; four years of nothing but pure silence.

The storm that has swallowed everything in his life; his smiles, his hopes and his hopes, has left Jongin with nothing but the deadly silent aftermath. Four years has locked him between reading and working as if there were nothing else in this world to do. He forgot everything when he was working and let the books to heal his wounded heart.  

But suddenly, the storm is stirring, wind is blowing faintly and something else is taking a place in his mind.

Jongin takes out one of his notebooks once he returned to his office and writes simply:

**_Today I met someone._ **

Jongin looks at the simple words he has just written. He does not know what to write more, or how to describe his feelings, but he felt that he needed to write down that date; to keep it.

He cannot label it, but he is intending to.

_._._

“Junmyeon Hyung!!… I’m here!”

Sehun announces as he walks into the pharmacy, shaking the water off the umbrella and carefully placing it on a chair.

The named boy stands up from where he was crouching on the ground, shelving some meds at their place.

“Sehun, you here already!” Junmyeon smiles, showing lines of pearly white teeth, “Have you met Mr. Kim?”

Sehun nods, “I met his son”

“And how was it?” Junmyeon asks carefully.

“He said he will do some testes”

The elder boy blinks in surprise, “Wow, he believed you that easily”

Sehun shrugs, “I was surprised too, he did not seem to suspect me at all?”

“Well, that is a good thing. Hopefully, he gets to end that problem”

Sehun hums in response, his mind already spacing to the meeting earlier.

The brown-haired male snaps his finger, “Hey Sehun, you still listening?”

“Huh?” Sehun blinks in confusion.

Junmyeon crosses his arms, “Are you okay? You look dizzy”

Sehun smiles and shakes his head, “No, I’m fine; it is just the rain”

Junmyeon gives the younger a suspicious look; Sehun knows the elder will pop up another question so he decides to escape first.

“Hyung, I will go home and get some sleep, see you”

Junmyeon nods, “Okay, take care.”

Sehun stands by the pharmacy door, under the protection of the building as he watched the rain pouring like no tomorrow.

Rain has always brought special occasions to his life.

When his parents met, it was a rainy day.

When they got married, it was a rainy day.

The day he was born in, was a rainy day as well.

Sehun’s mother always told him, _“Rain is a great sign; it means angels are descending to bless us with great gifts… And you were my gift; the best gift they ever gave me”_

Sehun was an only child; a very pretty baby with almond eyes, chubby cheeks and cute pair of thin lips. He was the best thing that happened in Mr. and Mrs. Oh’s lives, who did not have the chance to give him a brother or a sister.

Sehun’s life was simple and quiet, the way his family was. His parents were two governmental workers who minded their own business and did their best to provide Sehun with his needs.

Until one rainy day that took away their lives. Sehun realized that rain does not always bring gifts, it can take them back too.

He was barely fifteen, but he had to face the ugly truth of life; justice does not always win. The drunk driver who caused their death was set free since he was an important public figure.

 _“Sehun, listen to me honey”_ His grandmother told him the day he moved in to live with her _, “Your parents loved you so much; they would want nothing but for you to keep pursuing your dreams. I know it is hard to lose them; I lost my daughter too, and I feel your loss. But I still have you and you have me. I want you to know that I love you so much, and I will do everything I can to make you happy… One day, you will grow up to be a great man who would not allow injustice, who would not allow rich ones run over people’s lives and ruining it, you will be a great man Sehun; and your parents will be so proud of you”_

Living with his grandmother taught Sehun a lot of things; beside learning how to do all the house work by himself, Sehun learnt how to appreciate even the smallest gestures others would do to make him feel better. Atop of these people was his cousin, Minseok, who was few years older than him, but they still managed to be the best of friends. Minseok has been a great support in Sehun’s life that the younger felt really sad when Minseok had to move out from the city.

_“I do not understand! Why do you have to leave?”_

_The sixteen-year-old Sehun half wined half shouted at his elder-yet-smaller cousin._

_“Father said Seoul will be better for us,” The boy flicked his forehead, “And don’t shout at me, respect; I am older than you”_

_Sehun frowned “I will not forgive uncle for doing this; how would I live without you?”_

_Minseok ruffled the younger’s head, “It is okay. Don’t worry; we will talk every day and will see each other in holidays. I promise”_

_Sehun looked sadly at him; tears gathering in his eyes; Minseok hugged him tight “Hyung will always be here for you, Sehunie”_

_“Thanks, Hyung” Sehun whispered into the hug._

_._._

The aftermath of meeting Kim Jongin left Sehun dizzy and confused. The man seemed like a completion of contradictions; gentle words and sweet gestures but still gives a very mysterious vibes; he has an aura that radiates sadness. It made Sehun curious, made him crave to know more and he could not pinpoint why he wanted to know that even.

His train of thoughts was cut off by the sudden ringing of his phone. He flinches but smiles nevertheless when he sees the caller ID.

“Hello, Hyung”

>> “Sehunie, how are you” Comes the cheerful voices from the other line.

“I am good! How are you? How is the debuting preparation?

Sehun hears a sigh.

>> “Hectic, but you know, nothing in life is for free”

“Your company still insists not to disclose about your relationship?”

>> “They believe it will put Kyungsoo in a weird position”

“But what if some people leaked photos of you? I’m pretty sure that might happen”

Minseok realizes another sigh.

>> “We told them that, and we told them that they will have to deal with it then, anyway, put that aside, I have something important to tell you”

“Yes?”  

>> “Jongdae and I are holding our engagement party this weekend; privately at our apartment”

“Oh Hyung! That is great!! Congratulations!”

Minseok laughs softly.

>> “Thank you Sehunie”

“I bet Jongdae Hyung is so excited, it has been his dream for like 8 years?

>> “Almost 11 if we counted the first time we met at high school”

Sehun goes silent for a brief second and thinks out loud, “It must be nice to fall in love with someone and share such a long period of your life with, is not it?”

Minseok hums.

>> “It is; I really cannot wait for that moment you would meet the one for you too Sehun”

Something at the back of Sehun’s head recalls the only memory he has when someone fall in love with him.

_The night of his graduation from college. That day when Junmyeon took Sehun to one of the most beautiful restaurants in the town and treated him a very pleasant meal to celebrate the occasion._

_Junmyeon was acting different the whole night that Sehun could not keep himself from asking._

_“Won’t you tell why you are so generous with me tonight?” Sehun asked, eating the cotton candy Junmyeon bought him as they walked back home._

_Junmyeon looked at him fondly, “It is a special day; you have graduated”_

_“Okay but you have different motives; come on tell me!!”_

_Junmyeon laughed and stopped walking, turning to face the younger, “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”_

_“Nope you can’t” Sehun stuck his tongue out teasingly._

_“Okay, it is about time anyway” Junmyeon cleared his throat and took a deep breath, “Sehun, in two days from now we would be celebrating our 7 th anniversary of friendship, I must say those years were the best years of my life. I still remember the day you stumbled into me in your first day in high school and you were afraid I would be the scary senior who will bully you. But the moment I looked at you, I knew I should be protecting you for the rest of my life… It was so heartwarming to see you growing up in front of my eyes, to see you achieving your goals, to be the strongest when your grandmother passed away. You have always made me proud of you that sometimes I felt that I did not deserve you… I was always afraid that one day you would come to me and say that you have fallen in love with someone, I was lowkey glad that each time you dated somebody, it was never serious… because Sehun… I love you”_

_Sehun’s eyes grew bigger, his face turned pale and his heart dropped; there was a sudden dryness in his throat that he could not utter a word._

_It started to rain._

_“Sehun, say something” Junmyeon whispered._

_Sehun swallowed hard, trying to find his voice “Hyung… I… I…”_

_Junmyeon closed his eyes, expecting the worst, “You don’t love me?”_

_“It is not like that!” the younger added hurriedly, “I love you a lot Hyung, but it is just... I don’t love you that way; you are my friend, my big brother, my supporter and everything I have... I love you, but I can’t love you the way you want me too Hyung... I’m so sorry”_

_Junmyeon casted his gaze away; swallowing all the tears that gathered in his eyes. Sehun felt horrible seeing Junmyeon like this; suddenly guilt started to cripple him._

_“Junmyeon…”_

_“Let’s go home Sehun”_

_The rest of the night went in a blur; the only thing that stuck into Sehun’s mind was how Junmyeon gripped his hand before he entered his house and said firmly, “Sehun, everything that happened tonight never happened! Tomorrow we wake up as if tonight never existed”_

_And they did; what happened that day was never brought up again, and for different selfish reasons from both of them, they never asked each other if they still feel the same as that night._

>> “Sehun, you still listening?”

Sehun falls back into reality, he shakes the memories off.

“Yes Hyung”

>> “Do not forget, tomorrow night!”

“Okay Hyung”

>> “Good night”

“Good night”

 

 


	5. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!   
> Please check chapter 4 first!!

 

“Sehunie!!”

Minseok squeals happily as he opened the door for the long-missed male whom he thinks has grown taller and more handsome since he last saw him.

“Hyung!” Sehun squeals back, taking the short Hyung into a warm hug, “God! I have missed you a lot”

“Me too! I’m so sorry it has been a while since I visited”

Sehun shakes his head against the other’s neck and rubs his back soothingly.

“It is okay, I was caught up with life too.” He pauses as he attempts to pull back, “Here, that is for you”

Minseok pulls back and looks at the bouquet of purple flowers in Sehun’s hand, “Aww, that is pretty, thank you Sehun. Come on in”

Minseok guides Sehun into their new apartment. It was a simple two-floors house with a back yard and small front garden. The furniture reflected their simple yet fancy characters, and Sehun can pinpoint which piece has been chosen by whom at first glance. He did not meet Jongdae a lot; barely few times and did not spend a lot of time with, but he was able to tell how much the man loves Minseok from his cousin stories about him. However, he could remember how sweet and easy going Jongdae was with him always.

The spot the brown headed male standing with some guests.

“Jongdae”

Minseok calls and Jongdae turns at once, smiling brightly at his lover. He bows as he excuses himself from his guests and walks towards them.

“Sehun! Hi, how are you?”

Jongdae’s eyes sparkle happily as he spots the younger male.

Sehun smiles fondly at him, “Hello Hyung! I’m great! Congratulation!!”

“Thank you Sehun. I’m really glad you came today, it means a lot us”

Jongdae says as he wraps a hand around Minseok’s waist and brings him closer to his body. Sehun thinks that they look really adorable that way.

“Could not miss such an important even for Hyung”

Minseok mouths a whispered _“Thank you”_

They fall into a smooth conversation very easily; as Minseok asks about the latest updates in Sehun’s life, Sehun notices how Jongdae’s eyes follow every movement Minseok does and how they sparkle with love at him, also, the way he holds him all affectionately and possessively. Being a lawyer, has Sehun developed has his skills to read through people in short time, and it did not take long to touch how much these two are in love and ready to give up the world for the sake of each other. It was heartwarming to see that nothing has changed in the way Jongdae treated Minseok over the years.

“Sehun” Minseok interrupts suddenly, “I want to introduce you to our friend!”

Sehun remembers one of Minseok’s best friends whom the elder talked about a lot throughout the years; Minseok said before how eager he was to introduce them to each other if only Sehun was living or working in Seoul like them.

“Jongin” Minseok taps on the shoulder of the named man and he turns slowly.

For a second, Sehun feels that everything has turned into a slow-motion scene in a movie when the hero meets the heroin unexpectedly in an unexpected place. Jongin, the person whom he has just met yesterday, the one has been thinking about the past 24 hours, is standing right in front of him.

“Jongin, this is my cousin Sehun” Minseok introduces.

Jongin blinks couple of times, trying to adjust it is really Sehun in front of him, before flashing a bright smile at him, “Hello, Sehun-Ssi”

Sehun feels his heart skipping a beat as if he is hearing his name for the first time. Something in that deep, sad and husky voice sends shivers down his spine.

Jongin offers a hand for a handshake and Sehun shakes it back with a shaky smile.

“Hi, Jongin-ssi”

“I didn’t think I would meet you this fast, at least not here” Jongin remarks, his hand still warping Sehun’s.

“Me neither”

Sehun, feeling awkward, tries to pull back his hand. Jongin holds into it for brief second more before letting it go; suddenly, they both feel coldness in their hands.

“You know each other?” Minseok raises an eyebrow, interrupting their thoughts.

Jongin smiles again, “Mr. Oh Sehun, probably saved my life”

“Eh?” Minseok asks, confused.

“In few days you will know everything, Minseok Hyung” Jongin assures.

Before Minseok can protest further, Jongdae taps on his shoulder “Baby, come on; more guests are at the door”

“Okay guys, make yourself at home. I have to go”

Minseok excuses himself, leaving the two males behind him in weird silence.

Jongin was not a strong believer but he, sometimes, believed in the power of destiny. The destiny that gave him Baekhyun just to cruelly deprive him from him surely has much more surprises. However, he didn’t think that destiny would prepare such a meeting for him and Sehun that fast in such a place. It amazes Jongin to think how Sehun was close to him all those years, yet they get to meet only yesterday just to realize how close they are the very next day!  The whole situation makes Jongin even more curious about Sehun, and more interested in him.

“So, Sehun-Ssi, would you like to have a drink with me, please?” Jongin offers, the tone of hope obvious in his voice.

 Sehun smiles shyly, “Who can refuse such a polite request?”

“Does it mean you will only drink with me because of the polite request?”

Sehun narrows his eyes at the fake hurtful expression the tanned male was wearing, “I am the lawyer here; I should be the one playing with words”

“Who knows? Maybe a small lawyer is living inside of me” Jongin smiles smugly.

“Well, a small lawyer won’t be like a professional one, so I am still wining” Sehun shrugs teasingly, “And to answer your question; no, it isn’t only because of the polite request. I would really like to have a drink with you”

Jongin smiles widely, “Okay, let’s go”

Jongin leads them towards the bar corner. Of course, a wine lover like Minseok would make a place for his passion.

“You seem like you know this place well?” Sehun asks as they sit on the stalls.

“Yeah, I helped in designing it a little bit”

“Oh, I see”

“So,” Jongin turns to him, “What would do you like to drink?”

“I…”

“Wait” Jongin raises a finger to stop him and looks at the bottles in front of him, “Lawyers have sweet tongues, so you must like… hmm…Red wine?”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, “So, you are a psychologist too?”

“Maybe, I can be anything I want”

Sehun narrows his eyes at the CEO, “Arrogance?”

Jongin chuckles softly, “No, not really; I call it common knowledge. I read a lot, and as you read, you can turn into everything and anything; a doctor, a sailor, an investigator. Whiten few hours and through number of papers, you become a different person, and you live with that knowledge for the rest of your life. Reading makes you the man of everything”

Sehun does not find it in himself to refute what Jongin said, “I agree with you”

“So, red wine?” Jongin smirks.

Sehun lowkey hates that he has to nod, “Yes”

Sehun asks as Jongin pours them the red liquid in tow glasses.

“So, what happened with the tastes?”

Jongin sighs deeply, “I asked them to make a full checkup about the production of the past 2 months, I am trying to pinpoint when all of this started; the results will be out in 4 hours or something”

“You must be nervous”

Jongin laughs bitterly, sipping from his glass. “I’m about to be sent to prison”

“You won’t” Sehun assures him.

Jongin locks his gaze with the lawyer, “Why so sure?”

Sehun turns hurriedly, blushing softly, “I mean, it wasn’t your fault”

“Yes, but that mistake happened in my company, I should have payed attention”

“There are thousands of scenarios that could lead to this; fabricating the reports, bribing the laboratories’ supervisors, exchanging the products as they were shipped. There are many possibilities, so let us wait and see”

Jongin does not reply, he sips the wine silently as Sehun watches him sneakily.

“I didn’t tell my father” Jongin finally says, “I couldn’t”

“Why?”

“He has been through a lot in his life, I couldn’t add this”

“Hmm”

“I will see if I can solve this alone, even though I doubt it”

They finish their glasses in silence; Sehun decides to shift the conversation to something brighter since the other male was starting to get lost at his negative thoughts.

 “So,” Sehun starts brightly, “You know Minseok and Jongdae for a long time?”

“Yes, since high school days”

“Wow” Sehun laughs, “I can’t believe you knew each other for such a long a time and we just came to meet yesterday, I mean Minseok even mentioned you couple of times”

Jongin nods, “I know right?”

“Well, they say everything happen in its time”

“Exactly, everything happens for a reason too”

Jongin says with a lower tone that makes something in Sehun shivers.

Sehun tries to change the subject again, “You look different though, I would not think the three of you are friends”

“Is this indirect way to say that I look too serious for them?”

Sehun laughs, and Jongin finds himself staring at the cute wrinkles appearing around Sehun’s eyes, “Well, yes”

“Surprisingly, they are my only friends. They are funny, kind, loyal and simple, and part-time crackheads”

Sehun laughs louder and Jongin thinks that his laugh is really adorable and gorgeous.

“It is really touching to watch them reaching this point, since I was there from the beginning… It sounds magical to me”

“Well, love is a magic”

 _Magic_ … Jongin thinks for a while before commenting again.

“That is true, love is like magic, and to perform it you have to be professional; because on moment you can own the world with it and another it turns against you and takes away everything”

Sehun tittles his head curiously, “You talk like a person who has been through this experience”

“Is that indirect way to ask me if I have been in love before?” Jongin smirks.

Sehun flushes red, “Ya… YA! Can you stop trying to be the controller of this conversation?”

“I can’t help it; they say too much beauty can destroy things, that is why I cannot let you take control”

Sehun widens his eyes, feeling dumbfounded.

_‘What! Is he saying that I’m beautiful’_

“What about I answer your question next time we meet?” Jongin says, cutting his thoughts.

“You always have something for the next meeting, how can you be so sure about it?”

Jongin shrugs and smiles at him, “A feeling… Just a feeling”

“Your feelings may be wrong”

“I think destiny have another opinion though”

Sehun could not answer back. He does not understand that man in front of him; his words are simple words, but they make him think of so many things, he sounds like a flirt but not his eyes nor his gestures are assuming that. Why is he so mysterious to read? At a moment he sounds arrogant and cold and another he is all elegent and decent. It makes Sehun frustrated; he wants to know what type of experiences Jongin has been through, and what kind of books he has read to be like this?

Jongin does not understand either; he does not understand why he is trying to gain Sehun’s attention that much, why he wants to impress him. It was not the usual him, he was not even like this with Baekhyun, so what is really happening now?

Sehun and Jongin watch as the pair put their couple rings in each other’s fingers and share a sweet kiss which escalated pretty quick.

“Oh man, I really did not have to see that” Sehun jokes and Jongin laughs softly.

“They make me believe sometimes that love really exists” Jongin says with deep, husky voice.

“You do not?” Sehun raises an eyebrow.

“I just believe that pain is the only real feeling to ever exist”

Sehun searches for words for seconds, “There are a lot of real feelings in this world, but we need healing first to feel it”

Jongin locks his gaze with the lawyer for brief moments, “Perhaps” 

_._._

“ _Sehunie_ come on, stay the night here” Minseok says cutely by the door as he holds into Sehun’s arm.

“I can’t Hyung, I have to go back; I have to go to the office in the morning”

“You will find a train now?” Jongdae asks in concern.

"Yes, I have called the station”

Minseok pouts “I wanted to spend more time with you”

“Me too Hyung, but today you have to rest; you must be tired! I promise I will come another time”

“Okay, Hun, just take care of yourself”

Sehun nods and hugs the two shorter males affectionately, “Congratulations guys”

“Thanks, Sehun, hope you will find your true love soon” Jongdae says.

Sehun smiles, “Believe me, the last thing I think about now is love”

“The most amazing things come to you when you are not looking for them” Minseok affirms, and something moves in Sehun’s heart.

_._._

Sehun was halfway through his ride back home when his phone rang with unknown number. He was too tired to answer but decides not to ignore at the last minute.

“Hello”

>> “Sehun-Ssi?”

“Yes?”

>> “It is me, Kim Jongin”

Sehun feels his heart skipping a beat, “Yes, hello Mr. Jongin”

>> “The results just came out, all the pills that have been produced the past 3 months is a piece of sugar, you are right”

Sehun does not know what to say, he takes few seconds before replying “I’m sorry for that, but I am sure your lawyers will be able to defend you and find the real criminal, I will give my testimony. I will say that you did not know, and once you did, you acted at once to end this situation”

>> “I do not my lawyers, I want you to be my lawyer”

Sehun takes few moments to process to request, “But your lawyers are much more professional than me”

>> “I do not really care about that, I will make them help you; but I want you to defend me”

Sehun can’t understand why someone as Kim Jongin would want him to be his lawyer in such an important case, but he can’t argue or denying the man who was asking for his help.

“Okay, I will”

>> “Thank you”

“I’m the one who should thank you for trusting me” he pauses, “I will come tomorrow morning”

>> “I will be waiting for you”

* * *

 

A\N: So finally an update! 

Sorry for the delay! I caught up in work! 

Hopefully I get to update more regularly ^^ 

Comments are always appreciated!  

 

 


	6. Falling into You

 

**_ Week later: _ **

Standing in front of Seoul’s High Court, Sehun lets out a relieved sigh as the first pleading session at the court seemed promising for the Kims’ favours. It has been an intense week of investigations, work and sleepless nights as Sehun and Jongin’s group of lawyers tried as hard as possible to handle the situation. Jongin would always ask them to rest or slow down, but Sehun kept reminding him that the faster they moved, the better their situation would be.

“I really don’t know how to thank you enough Sehun-Ssi”

Mr. Kim’s voice draws the attention of the young lawyer. Sehun turns to face the man with a polit bow.

“You are welcome, Mr. Kim. We still have long way to go though”

The man smiles fondly at him, “Still, you probably have saved us from a disaster”

“No need to thank me Mr. Kim; I just did my job. You are innocents, and my job is to protect innocent ones. We just need to catch the culprit and then I will be at ease”

“You are such a good young man”

Sehun blushes at the complement, “Thank you, sir”

“Sehun doesn’t like too much complements father, spare him the embarrassment”

A very familiar voice interrupts the scene. Sehun smiles intensely as he turns to the tanned male now standing before him.

“Am I right, attorney Sehun?”

Jongin teases and Sehun grows even redder.

“That is correct”

The old man laughs while looking at the two young males with tenderness.

“I have to go now, I’m too old for this youthful playfulness”

Jongin scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, “Father!”

“See you around, Sehun-Ssi” 

The two males bid goodbye to Mr. Kim with a bow before Jongin turns to face Sehun again.

“Are you going home?”

“Yes!” Sehun exclaims excitedly, “Finally we have few break days before the next hearing, so I will just sleep in for few days”

“You suffered a lot the past week; travelling everyday between here and your hometown, I still don’t understand why you didn’t want to stay in our house”

Jongin crosses his arms, frowning deeply.

“Jongin-Ssi, we have fought over this the whole past week, aren’t you going to stop bringing that up?”

“No, because I really didn’t understand why you wouldn’t just stay at our house or even stay at a hotel”

Sehun sighs, “Because I really can’t sleep anywhere expect my bed!”

“But-”

“Agh!” Sehun growls, “Just let it go”

Jongin shakes his head hopelessly, “You really are stubborn”

“Nothing comparing to you” Sehun teases.

Jongin laughs, “Sometimes, I forget that you are a lawyer and you know very well how to win a conversation”

“You shouldn’t then” The younger looks at his wristwatch, “I think I will have to go now if I want to catch the train”

Jongin smiles with a bit of underlaying disappointment, “Okay”

“See you later, Jongin-Ssi” Sehun stretches his hand for a handshake that Jongin accepts gladly.

“Take care of yourself”

The handshake lasts more than it is supposed to do as the two males lose themselves into the warm and soft feeling of their skins against each other.

“I think-”

 “Can I invite you to dine with me, tomorrow?”

Jongin asks bluntly, cutting whatever Sehun is about to say. The grey-headed male blinks in confusion. 

“Huh?”

_._._

It is funny what a one week can do to you, Sehun thinks. The way the past week has made him fall into Jongin is ridiculous. That CEO’s smile, words, gestures and aura are captivating in a strange way. Meeting Jongin on daily biases, Sehun got to see different sides of Jongin; the elder is not always as serious as he looks, but he is indeed not a very open person. It still kills Sehun’s curiosity. What might be Jongin’s secret, why is he so secretive about his life and reserved about his feelings.

Sehun never felt a stronger urge to know someone the way he felt with Jongin.

_Curiosity._

That is what Sehun convinced himself with when he found himself shopping for a new outfit for his dinner, date, with Jongin and getting a new haircut. He thinks about how carefully he dresses up, puts on eyeliner, wears perfume, puts touches of lipstick, and stands for a moment in front of the mirror. He examines the handsome person in front of him and wonders why does he care so much about his looks for this particular date? It is not the first dinner he goes out in, so what makes it different? Is it because of Jongin? But why he is making all of this for Jongin?

That is what he wants to figure out this night.

He checks himself for the last time before leaving the train station, heading to the named restaurant. It wasn’t a surprise to him that the restaurant is super fancy. Jongin reminds him of his ridiculously rich clients sometimes, except that Jongin has the brains these clients usually lake.

The moment he puts his foot inside the restaurant, his eyes search for Jongin. It doesn’t take long to spot the elder man; especially with his deadly handsome and gorgeous face.

The confusion wasn’t only from Sehun’s part as Jongin was a mess himself. He doesn’t understand either why he is so interested in Sehun, why he wants to know the younger more, why he is always curious to meet him again and again?

Jongin shrugs all of his thoughts the moment he sees Sehun coming towards him. He gulps; Sehun looks beautiful, so beautiful that he doesn’t want to blink his eyes. There was something so bright about Sehun, something made the aura around him so loveable.

Jongin walks towards the younger and bows before taking one of Sehun’s hands into his and put a light kiss on Sehun’s hand.

Sehun flushes red.

“I’m so glad you came” He utters with a smile

Sehun, still in complete shock, tries to comprehend, “I… I’m… You a-are welcome”

“Come one, let’s have a seat” Jongin swiftly moves his hand behind Sehun’s back and leads him to their table. It is a calm table beside a window which overlocks a good view of the city.

“You look so beautiful”

Jongin compliments and Sehun blushes even more.

“Please, Jongin-Ssi, I don’t think I can get any redder than this” Sehun tries to joke about it, hoping the elder won’t make him blush even more.

Jongin frees a smile, “Okay, okay. So, what do you think about the place?”

“Amazing”

“I’m sorry I’m making you travel a lot; it must be tiring going to and from Seoul all the time”

“No, it is okay. I’m used to it” Sehun shrugs, “I even have a pleading in Seoul’s Court the day after tomorrow. So, don’t worry; travel is not an issue for me”

“I hope one day you will live here permanently”

Sehun smiles, locking his gaze with Jongin who is smiling back at him, “Maybe… Who knows?”

Before Jongin can respond, the waiter interrupts their eye contact to take their orders.

Once alone again, Jongin decides to speak first.

“So Sehun, why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

Sehun clears his throat, “It is wired that I’m being questioned; as a lawyer, I’m always one who asks”

Jongin smirks at him, “Well, with me, you have to forgot about being a lawyer, I want to know Oh Sehun only.”

Sehun tries to ignore the weird feeling that creeps into his heart and focuses on what to say.

“Well, there is nothing much to be told; I’m an only child, my parents died in a car accident when I was young. My grandmother raised me up, she died recently though”

Jongin raises an eyebrow “Oh my God, I am sorry… You are an orphan too…”

Sehun narrows his eyes at him, “Too?”

“My mother died while giving birth to me” Jongin explains.

Sehun feels a sting in his heart and a crave to hug the man in front of him, but he can only stare at him. His gaze slowly turning softer.

And for once Jongin isn’t seeing pity in people’s eyes when they hear his story, it is sadness, just pure and true sadness.

“It must have been hard”

Jongin says eventually, averting his gaze from the younger.

“It was… but I bet it was harder for you”

Jongin doesn’t understand why he has decided to talk about it; ever since Baekhyun, he has never talked about this to anyone. Why is he opining up to Sehun this easily?

“Nothing can describe it... You grow up feeling that your mother’s death was your fault all the time; you should have died instead of her”

Sehun lowers his head, “I’m sorry”

Jongin has heard that word thousands of times before, but for the first time, it feels different, it feels sincere.

“Anyway” Jongin tries to change the heavy mood, “As I grow up I, I realized that somethings happen because it is ought to happen. So, there is no use crying about it anymore”

The waiter comes with their order and places the food in front of them. Sehun resists the urge to take photos of the beautifully served plates; it is not everyday that he gets invited in such a restaurant.  

_Cute._

Is Jongin’s initial thought when he sees Sehun eating. The younger has the most adorable face ever when he eats; the way his eyebrows rise and frown while taking in the food, and the way his cheeks round while munching. It is so cute that he wants to give up his own meal to Sehun to see him eating for a while more.

Sehun seemed like a person from another dimension, another beautiful and bubbly world he isn’t used to. He is modest, brave and cute at the same time.

Once finished with their food and sharing random jokes and stories. Sehun loses himself for brief moments in looking through the window at the city stretched in front of him.

“Beautiful, right?”

The sudden question snaps Sehun out of his daydreaming.

“What?”

He asks, confused.

“Seoul. It is beautiful, right?”

Sehun smiles and turns to the elder, “Yes, it is. But I don’t know a lot of places here; except for the court, your Corporation and number of restaurants”

“So, most of your Seoul memories are about me?”

“Kind of?” Sehun smiles shyly.

“This is good, I hope you make more memories here with me then”

Jongin says without thinking., but he doesn’t seem to mind what he has said at all.

Sehun blushes, and clears his throat, “Okay, let’s settle this down. What do you really want of me Jongin-Ssi?”

“What I want” Jongin places his hands on the table and stares at the silver-headed male in front of him for a while, “To be honest, I don’t know. But I know that something in me wants something, so I’m planning to stick by you till I know that”

The answer is too blunt that it catches Sehun off-guard; for once in his life, Sehun can’t talk back. He remains silent and so does Jongin, only the sound of the piano behind them is heard along with some of the customer’s low mummers.

_._._

“Thank you for this beautiful night, Sehun”

Jongin says sincerely the moment he stops his car in front of the train station after insisting too long that he is going to drive him to the station.

“Thank you, Jongin-Ssi. I feel the same really”

“Can you drop the Ssi?”

Sehun feels a taint of blush on his cheeks, “Okay…” He hesitates for a while, “Jongin”

He says shyly and Jongin resists the urge to touch those red cheeks.

“You know Minseok and Jongdae will have their debut stage next week?”

“Yes, Minseok Hyung told me”

“You will come? Jongdae told me he can get tickets for us for the showcase”

Sehun smiles at the hopeful tone of the CEO, “I will try to”

“I will wait for you, plus, you didn’t give me my umbrella yet, remember?”

Jongin smirks and Sehun laughs, “Oh God, say it directly that you want to see me”

“Don’t you?”

“Next time I will tell you” Sehun teases, using the same words the elder used to tell him all the time.

“Good bye, Jongin”

Sehun says lastly and turns to leave the car but Jongin suddenly grips his arm to stop him.

“What?”

“I have no idea why I’m doing this”

Jongin whispers softly before leaning towards Sehun slowly. Sehun hitches a breath the moment he feels Jongin’s hot breath against his lips. His eyes flatter closed and Jongin finally presses his lips against his.

It is a soft and innocent press of lips but filled with so many feels; all confused. Sehun stays still, letting Jongin take the lead to do whatever he wants. Jongin presses his lips more, going for a deeper suck on the younger’s lips who instinctively parted his lips for Jongin. He nibbles on Sehun’s lower lip lightly; it is sweet, moist and addicting that Jongin can’t stop tasting it. He shifts between the two lips smoothly and finds himself falling more in this sweetness. The moment they part, desperate for air, they feel lightheaded as if they are drunk.

Resting their forehead together, catching their breath, Sehun whispers “See you again Jongin”

And swiftly the younger has left!

Jongin sits in his car dumbfounded, Sehun is driving him insane.

The desire to know him and have him is everything Jongin can think of now.

_“What did you do Oh Sehun?”_

 

* * *

 

**_A\N:_ **

**_Hello everyone._ **

**_I know it has been long and the update is short. I’m really sorry for that._ **

**_Anyhow, I hope you liked this update!_ **

**_I wanted to say that I will postponing updating this fic until I finish “Destiny” first as it is becoming harder for me to update both at the same time. I will come back here once I’m done tho!_ **

**_I’m sorry :’))_ **

**_Thank you for your support to this fic :*_ **


End file.
